Вирусолог
Начало игры Итак, вы получили профессию вирусолога. Для начала возьмите необходимую экипировку, а это: 1. Костюм био-защиты. 2. Стерильная маска. 3. Латексные перчатки 4. Баллон с кислородом. Эти вещи помогут вам не заболеть, если вы огромный растяпа. Вы обеспечены всем необходимым, чтобы справляться со своей работой, а единственная вещь, которая может вам помешать - отсутствие электроэнергии. Как создать первый вирус? На самом деле все очень просто. Можно сказать, что после первой игры за данную профессию - вы полностью ее освоите. Ну, начнем. 1. Возьмите оразец вируса (Virus Sample) и положите его в "Pathogenic incubator". 2. Возьмите пустую пробирку (Beaker) и наполните ее "едой" для вируса (Virus Food Dispenser). 3. Засуньте пробирку в "Pathogenic incubator" и кликните по нему. 4. Откроется специальное меню, где вы можете работать с вирусом. Далее действуем так: Жмем "Radiate" - это облучает вирус радиацией. Все просто: Нажимаете туда, пункт "Radiation Levels" увеличивается. После этого жмите на "on" - это включит машину. Система проста: Когда появится сообщение " The Pathogenic incubator pings" - это значит, что вирус обработан. Дальше вы можете поступить несколькими способами: Облучить вирус еще, что может добавить другие симптомы. Запомните, чем больше облучение - тем опаснее симптомы могут появиться. Вы закончили выращивать вирус? Отлично. Переходим к следующему шагу. Открываем меню управления и нажимаем везде "Eject". Это достанет из инкубатора вирус и его "еду". Затем берем наш "Virus Sample" и суем его в "Disease Analyzer". Ждем. Вскоре появится бумажка, где будет кратко и понятно описан наш вирус. А вернее: Spread form - путь передачи инфекции. "Airborne" - передается по воздуху. "Direct Contact" - необходимо коснуться другого человека, иметь контакт с кровью зараженного и т.п. "Direct Infection" - только если кровь зараженного попадет в другого человека. Progress Speed - скорость распространения. Antigen Pattern - об этом позже. Дальше будут написаны симптомы, но о них позже. Чудесно, мы знаем все о нашем вирусе. Так как же нам получить зараженную кровь? Все просто. Берем шприц, и набираем в него свою кровь. Затем переливаем ее в пробирку (Vial). Суем пробирку с кровью в "Pathogenic Incubator" и туда же наш "Virus Sample". Открываем меню и нажимаем "Breed Viral culture in beaker". После этого используете "Eject Chemicals", и вот, в ваших руках зараженная кровь. Можно вклалывать ее себе и идти заражать станцию. А теперь приступим к изготовлению лекарства. На станции эпидемия! ААА! Для начала найдите зараженную кровь. Или возьмите ее из колбы, или же наберите крови у зараженного человека. Далее выполните такие действия. Возьмите макаку и поместите ее в изолятор. Вколите ей 5 кубов зараженной крови и подождите 1 минуту. Возьмите у химика колбу радия (Radium) Вколите 5 кубов радия больной мартышке. Ждите 2 минуты. (Да, и если мартышка умерла - не волнуйтесь, антидот все равно получится приготовить.) Возьмите на столе "Antibody Scanner" и просканируйте им мартышку. А) Если выдало "Unable to detect antibodies." - значит вы что-то сделали не так, придется начать сначала. Б) Если появилось сообщение, с указанным типом антител - снова прочитайте описание вируса, и сверьте строку "Antigen Pattern" с указанными там антителами. Они должны совпадать. Далее возьмите кровь у мартышки, перелейте ее в колбу (Vial), и засовывайте в "Isolation Centrifuge" Откройте меню управления центрифугой. Будет надпись с нужным нам типом антител. Нажимайте "Isolate". После этого ждите. Синяя жидкость, которая появится - и есть антидот. Вколите антидот зараженным людям, позвав их в медбей. Можно конечно и вкалывать кровь с имеющимся в ней антидотом, однако наличие другой группы кровь в организме - не торт, поэтому лучше просто сделайте побольше лекарства. Возможные симптомы: 'Стадия 4' Gibbingtons Syndrome: Взрывает человека. Radian's syndrome: Вызывает радиацию. Dead Ear Syndrome: Вызывает глухоту. Suicidal syndrome: Заставляет человека убить самого себя. Toxification syndrome: Появляются токсины. Reverse Pattern Syndrome: Вызывает генетическое повреждение. Shutdown Syndrome: Заставляет не работать части тела и появляются токсины. Longevity Syndrome: Вызывает сообщение "You suddenly feel hurt and old..." и повреждение органа. Возможно, не работает. Fragile Bones Syndrome: Вызывает переломы. 'Стадия 3' Hyperacid Syndrome: Появляются токсины в крови. World Shaking syndrome: Vision Shaking. Telepathy Syndrome: Даёт телепатию. Lazy mind syndrome: Вызывает повреждение мозга. Hallucinational Syndrome: Вызывает галюцинации. Hard of hearing syndrome: Вызывает глухоту. Uncontrolled Laughter Effect: Заставляет смеяться. Topographical Cretinism: Causes confusion. DNA Degradation: Вызывает генетические повреждения. Groaning Syndrome: Заставляет инфицированного стонать. 'Стадия 2' Loudness Syndrome: Заставляет больного кричать. Automated sleeping syndrome: Вызывает сонливость. Resting syndrome: Заставляет зараженного падать. Blackout Syndrome: Делает вас слепым. Anima Syndrome: Anima Syndrome: Вызывает кашель и отхаркивание слизи. Также дает болезни способность распространятся через воздух. Appetiser Effect: Увеличенный аппетит. Refridgerator Syndrome: Инфицированный начинает дрожать. Hair Loss: Вызывает потерю волос и сообщение "Your hair starts to fall out in clumps...". Adrenaline Extra: Вызывает сообщение "You feel a rush of energy inside you!". Также, в крови появляется hyperzine. 'Стадия 1' Coldingtons Effect: Вызывает чихание и отхаркивание слизи. Также дает болезни способность распространятся через воздух. Flemmingtons: Вызывает сообщение "Mucous runs down the back of your throat.". Других эффектов не наблюдается. Saliva Effect: У больного течёт слюна изо рта. Twitcher: Инфицированный беспричинно дергается. Headache: Вызывает сообщение "Your head hurts a bit". Waiting Syndrome: Безвредно, хотя предотвращает раннее выявление болезни.